


Begin

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [1]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Blood, Corrupted!Cynder, Crossover Pairings, Crystals, Dark, Drabble, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/F, Implied Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kitsune, Light Sadism, Magic, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her master was free at last and Mizuki was here, it was exactly where she wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin

Sickly green lava bubbled and burst glowing on grey stone worn smooth by many paws, snow fluttered from the eclipse-blackened sky. Meanwhile, Cynder laughed, the blade on her tail singing as it arched through the air into the mole's head. A shrill scream and gush of blood when she removed the blade, she had stopped just before it entered the brain. She had already killed the former Earth Guardian, Terrador, today, sliced his throat open when he'd broken off the magic suppression shackles and tried to use Earth-shot on her. 

The sound of wings beating heavily made her look up to see the former Fire Guardian, Ignitus, carrying a sealed box of Ape-made crystals in his forepaws. The Assassin on his Dreadwing was not far behind and his bat let out a shrill scream commanding Ignitus to fly faster. However it seemed the old, red and yellow-scaled dragon had exhausted himself for his wings faltered and buckled. Whether intended as suicide or a missed attempt at colliding with her Ignitus fell into the pool of lava, sending up a great wave of the stuff. She launched herself into the air to hover beside the Assassin, grinning as the lava washed over the mole. Muffled by his thick mask the purple-armoured Assassin promised to get a batch of replacement crystals made and flew off.

"Cynder !"

She twisted in mid-air, "Mizuki, it's good to see you again." and flew to nuzzle the white scaled dragoness. It'd been six months since the dragon-shaped kitsune had visited her, three months too long. Her master was free at last and Mizuki was here, it was exactly where she wanted to be.     

    


End file.
